Jealousy should be a sin
by Peony-flower
Summary: Kagura is offered a rather simple job of acting as a decoy bride, but how will the Shinsengumi first divsion captain act? Written for Okikagu month!
1. Chapter 1

**I made it in time for OkiKagu month, yeah! This is a short series ,2-3 chapters max, about our favorite couple, the rest is for you to find out. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

"Oiiiiii, Kagura!" shouted a curtained silver haired samurai, "get your lazy bum out of bed, we have a customer!"

"Oh shut it Gin-chan, it's too early in the morning." Said the half dazed, pajama clad female Yato.

"Early my ass! It's already 2pm!"

"Exactly, still too early Gin-chan!"

Gintoki clenched his quivering fists, breathe man breathe, in and out in and out. He plastered a dissemble smile on and turned to the customer, "Sorry about that sir, but the exact person for the job is right there." Pointing to the yawning woman.

"What?"

"You're going to accept the job, right Kagura?! Right?! You remember why the fridge is now empty don't you? So is it a yes or a yes?"

"Well, I wasn't pressured into that at all, but I guess I'll have to choose…yes."

Gintoki grinned greedily at the affluent looking customer, "she'll do it!"

The man stood up and flattened the crinkled in his silk kimono, "Great, you'll fill her in on the details wont you? I'm terribly sorry but I have a board meeting to attend at quarter to three, so I must scurry now, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all Sakamoto-san, we won't take anymore of your time." He said, the salesman grin still displayed prominently on his face.

"Suck up" Kagura whispered, which resulted in an elbow to the kidney, the poor kidney!

"Well then I shall take my leave, a good day to you Yato-san and a good day to you Sakata-san."

The perm haired man waved to the retreating car until its figure was beyond the point of visibility. " Ahhh~ Kagura, we just scored ourselves of gold mine?"

"Explain old geezer."

He turned to face the female, "Didn't you see how fancy shamancy he was? It's the money I tell you! The money!"

"Gin-chan, that still doesn't explain anything, stop fangirling over the geezer and get to the point."

"Fine, point is, he's going to pay us big bucks, I mean bucks bigger than your big bucks, to complete his task." Kagura gestured for the man to continue, "You're going to pretend to be the bride at his granddaughters wedding so that we can catch a dangerous stalker."

"I don't understand why he doesn't have someone else do it."

"Who cares were getting paid, you can gorge on all the decoy wedding food there is and there be cake, dear sweet cake for me."

"There's going to be a wedding? For you Kagura?" asked Shinpachi as he took off his outside shoes and began his day at the Yorozuya office.

The Yato shook her head, "a decoy wedding"

"Does Okita-san know?"

"Why should the sadist care, it's my life."

"Well…." Shinpachi thought about his choice of words, "he technically is your fiancé"

Her mirthful expression disappeared, "Shit, I forgot."

"Kagura-chan, I really worry for you sometimes."

She pointed towards the silver haired samurai raiding the barren fridge in hopes if discovering any hidden sweets, "Worry about him first while I go figure out how to not get the sadist all worked up."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Do I have to?" she whined

"Yeah, kinda."

"I hate you Megane."

"DON'T CALL ME MEGANE! Fine don't tell Okita-san, then he'll have a fit and kill everyone at the reception."

"Your tell Soruichi-kun, I can't have the anyone dying at Sakamoto-san's party!" cried Gintoki from behind the fridge door.

Shinpachi gave her a, _I told you so_, look, "Now go before we all die", paling at the thought of a bloody massacre by the Shinsengumi First Division Captain.

* * *

**Ill update the next chapter by the end of the month, hopefully. Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed the rather short intro chapter.**

**Questions, comments, and concerns, leave them in the review box. Jokes aside, any form of criticism is very welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised that the next chapter would be updated before the end of September, and it is! September 30th is still within my specified deadline. I would have updated sooner but at the moment the bane of my existence, AP Physics, and all the other menial school work, have consumed all of my free time. But enough of my chitter chatter, part 2!**

**On another note, this story was based off the newly released Special A chapter in which Hikari and Kei are placed in a similar situation. The credit for the plot of the story goes to Minami-sensei, the author of Special A, and the characters of Okita and Kagura belong to the Gorilla.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

"Ahahhhhhhaaaaa, hahaaaahaaa."

"Sadist…" began Kagura, but she was interrupted by the Shinsengumi first division captains unremitting laughter.

" Aha, " he wiped away a tear that had formed during his boisterous laughing, " that was a good one China, pretending to be a decoy bride, what a joke."

"But…"

" It was all a joke, right China?! You possibility could not have been dumb enough to pretend to get married before you really do, or am I just undermining your intelligence and deeming you a silly fool."

Her face consorted into a shade of scarlet red, " IM NOT AN IDIOT OK!"

"Ok, then tell me you didn't agree to the stupid decoy wedding and Ill believe you."

There was a hanging silence, Kagura turned her head in the other direction and began admiring the lovely vivid blue sky, did it always looked this pretty?

"China, please tell me it's a lie before I go on a bloody massacre."

The female's back remained turned, " Its funny, Shinpachi said the same thing."

"Stop avoiding the question!" Kagura pivoted on her heel, delivering a peck to the unsuspecting captain's cheek and bolted for the haven of the Yorozuya office.

"CHINA!"

* * *

Okita Sougo slumped onto the park bench, he was not a happy camper, not one little bit. His blood, sweat and tears went into the process of having the beyond dense Yato accept the fact that she was getting engaged and married, to him! Not some fake groom for some fake decoy wedding. To hell with that! She was going to marry HIM and him only if that was the last thing he did. A murderous aura shrouded the bishonen, the death of a certain pretend groom was imminent.

* * *

Kagura was out of breath when she finally arrived at the Yorozuya building, she was in some deep shit. Scratch that, she had taken the shovel and dug herself an endless hole, her own grave. Damn it! Why couldn't he just accept the fact that she wasn't really getting married, she was only going to pretend marry someone else, there's such a big difference!

" How'd it go with Souchiro-kun?" asked the man who caused her predicament.

She sighed, " I don't understand why the sadist is getting so worked up, he was really mad, but I mean why does it matter to him anyway? I'm my own person!"

"Kagura….what exactly went through your head when he proposed to you a few months ago?"asked Shinpachi

A pregnant pause hung in the air, " The ring was really pretty….and it wasn't like I hated the sadist that much…..so I kinda just said yes…." The two men stood, dumbfounded at her comment, _Poor guy._

" Kagura, you do know that when Okita-kun and you tie the knot, you are going to be together, FOREVER, I mean until the end of time, are you ready for that?"

She nodded her head, " I like the sadist enough to live with him, even with all his odd and creepy hobbies." Shinpachi contently gazed at the Yato, at least she understood the concept of love, even if it wasn't the version he personally envisioned.

" Then let me ask you this Kagura, if Okita-kun got married, even as pretend, to another woman, would you be mad?"

"I would slap the mother fo till he died, bring him back to life, and kill him again by running over his dick."

"….Kagura, isn't that kinda extreme?" said the silver haired man

" No, that's what he gets for being a douchbag, womanizing, sadist!." The two men shared a knowing glance.

"Then Okita-san also has all the reason to be mad as well."

"True…."

Gintoki interrupted the conversation when he realized that Kagura's ultimate decision would affect him and his supply of strawberry milk.. " Now, now, that's all water under the bridge. We already accepted the job, so we have to finish it. Please?! Do it for the money or better yet do it for me, I need the money."

The two youngsters gave a contempt filled glare to the Yorozuya boss, "Pathetic" they said in unison.

"HEY! But seriously guys, think about poor Gin-chan. Kagura's got Sourichou-kun as a bank and Megane has his sister but I have no one! No one! To top it all off, there's no more strawberry milk in the fridge! Throw a dog a bone, please?!" he begged in an undignified manner.

"Megane, look at what a sorry excuse he is, we have to help him" said Kagura

"But Okita-san…"

"Screw him." Stated Gintoki boldly

The Yato shrugged her shoulders, "Gin-chan, if the sadist does anything remember that technically it's all your fault.

"Deal, now get changed at the boutique down the street, the receptions tomorrow and they need you fitted for a dress." She grabbed her umbrella and descended down the stairs while Shinpachi prayed that no one dies and Gintoki prayed that he would receive an exponential amount of money. Money that was going to be put to good use, it was money that was going to be used on himself!

* * *

"Please hold still Yato-san," said the seamstress as she sewed the last finishing touches to the dress, " its almost complete."

The Yato let out a yawn, she had been standing for two hours straight and her feet were screaming for mercy. It also did not help that her thighs fell asleep after the first hour, _goddamn dress tailoring, curse you_, she swore at no one in particular. Nonetheless though, the dress was absolutely stunning, Kagura refused to believe that the reflection in the mirror portrayed her at person, undeniably beautiful, resembled nothing of the commonly unruly female that was known at Kagura. She didn't even recognize herself.

"Helga, you're good."

The seamstress, with pins protruding from her mouth and hands filled with fabric, smiled at the Yato, " I feen vold." She mumbled. Helga, with the hands of an expect, quickly finished the hem of the dress, she tugged at the remaining string and snipped it off. " Done!" she exclaimed proudly at her work. Kagura allowed her stiff muscles some mercy, stretching the arms and legs that were still for hours, she exhaled a sigh of relief._ Finally._

" You look beautiful miss Yato, the groom is so lucky!"

Kagura chuckled nervously, "Yeah, the lucky groom…." Helga frowned, " Do you not like it?"

The Yato began shaking her head franticly, " No, no, not at all, I love it, but…"

"But?"

"Its too beautiful….." The fabric, the color, everything! The perfection that oozed from the gown sickened Kagura.

The seamstress smiled jovially at the Yato, " Well aren't you a silly one."

Kagura tried to hid the nervousness and worry that overcame her, _the sadist wont be happy, not at all…._" I've been told."

Helga embraced the Yato in a hug, " I hope everything turns out well at the reception tomorrow, may you two have a bright future!"

"Me too Helga, me too."

* * *

**Yay! The 2nd part is done! I hoped you guys enjoyed and thank you very much for all the reviews. Leave any suggestions, comments or concerns either in the comments or pm me. All types of criticism, even those stating that my story was epicaly horrid, are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Im back with a update, yay! So I disappointed myself with this chapter, then you ask, why don't I just rewrite it? Well.. about that, there is this mysterious phenomenon in life called school, and it is one of the biggest time wasters of my life, the long and short of it, I would but I don't want to. Therefore I will offer the next best thing, an epilogue. Who doesn't like epilogues, certainly not me, and that little add on will be available sooner than later hopefully. I apologize for talking so much, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

" Bravo to Delta,do you read me? over"

" I read you Bravo, over. Is the coast clear? over." The vermilion girl scanned the unnecessarily large banquet hall. " No suspicious activity in sight Delta, you're in the green. Over". Abruptly, what seem like the force of a speeding two ton truck collided with her skull." Owww!" the Yato hissed in pain, attempting to feign calmness in front of the loathsome person who suddenly appeared before her.

The pale vermilion haired man smiled at his carbon copy, " Little sister, why was I not informed of this wedding?"

Her eyes burned with anger and contempt, " Because you were invited." The venomous words coming out as a hiss.

He plastered a spurious hurt expression," Such mean words you utter to your only brother."

"Leave Kamui" Kagura mustered all the meager willpower within her petite frame to suppress the urge to kill this perfidious brother here and now, " or ill call security."

The male Yato raised his hands in surrender, " There will be no need, I will see myself out, but one negligible fact before my journey please, were you not suppose to marry that sadistic human?"

"LEAVE!"

The infamous smile returned, " I hit the bull-eyes didn't I? Well my task is done and I bid you goodbye for now." Her face was now fuming red," DAMN YOU KAMUI!" What was that psychopath trying to pull?!

"Delta in, Delta in, what happened?! Over" the sound of Gintoki's voice reeled in her anger filled mind to the present situation. " Nothing, over. Just a little pest in the grand scheme of things. Over."

"Ok then Delta, get to the alter. Over. And keep an eye out for the stalker. Over."

"Roger that Bravo, Delta out. Over"

Kagura slide the walkie talkie into the hoister fastened on her leg. It was showtime!

* * *

She clutched the bouquet tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white. Her eyes darted back and forth between the rows, searching for any suspicious actions, and a crazy sadistic fiancee, while the fake father led her up to the altar. Odd. It was normal, too normal. Admist her thoughts she failed to realize that she had already reached the altar, once more she glanced around and then proceeded to act her part as the bride. The fake groom took her hand into his, the clergyman began the vows. " Do you promise, to take this woman for sickness and in health…" Wait a second, Kagura knew this voice, the sound of all the insults thrown at her hurtled forward in her mind, yes that's right, it was the one, the only, sadist. The Yato closed her lids shut, please dear god, please, don't let this be true. Her eyes opened and unwillingly she forced her head to look at the clergyman. Fuck my life. It was the sadist. Her jaw dropped.

"Ms Yato, your answer." She hadn't realized that the vows were over and reflectively sputtered out a hesitant, " I do.." The sadist offered the crowd, or specifically Kagura, a Cheshire smile.

" And now with the power vested in me, I pronounce you Husband and Wi…."

*Dun*, the power went off exactly as when the vows would have been finalized, Kagura exhaled the breath that she did not even know that she was holding. Thank you god for answering my prayer. Even through the blinding darkness, Kagura knew that the sadist stood close by, why you ask? Because she could feel the hate and murderous intent oozing from every one of his pores. The Yato shivered as a chill ran up her spine, please no blood no blood, crashing the wedding as the clergyman was already torture and fear inducing enough. The sound of loud footsteps rushing towards the altar sent off a panic signal to Kagura, suddenly the breaker restarted and the image of a deranged man rushing towards the fake groom with a danger became limpid. Kagura outstretched her arm in an feeble attempt to intercept the dagger but the sadist bet her to the punch. He effortlessly stopped the berserk man in his tracks and plucked the dagger from his trembling fingers, " oh, so you're the man behind all this commotion. Do you know how much trouble you've caused me?" his eyes were brimming with excitement, " Well you're about to."

Kagura hastily jabbed the man in the stomach, rendering him unconscious. " Well lookie here sadist, hes out for the count, the case is now solve, hip hip hooray! now lets go home, please?" she pleaded.

Okita released a boisterous laugh, " China did you really think it was going to be that easy?!"

"I hoped it was…." By that point the occupants of the banquet hall had already dispersed, and neither Gintoki or Shinpachi were in sight. Traitors!

" Sadist….You know that I love you right? Like supppppperrrr much, maybe even more than sukoubu."

"China." Slowly, he was approaching her.

"Ok more than sukoubu, happy?! Now please wipe than smile from your face, its giving me the heebe jeebes." Now only mere centimeters away, he lifted up her chin and plant a soft kiss. " You owe me. Big time. And I'm going to reap my payment in full."

The color drained from Kagura's face," Why do you hate me so."

" The country, I love you so much that your punishment is going to be…extra special."

Kagura did not know if her face should be as white as a sheet of paper or red as a tomato, " Damn you Gin-chan, this is all you fault…"


End file.
